el amor llego al zologico
by angela marie fenton
Summary: 4 nuevas pingiunas llegan al zologico asiendo que el grupo macho de pinguinos empienzen a esperimentar el sentimiento llamado amor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1 : las nuevas huéspedes

Era un día tranquilo en el zoológico de Central Park. Como siempre Skipper , Kowalski , Rico y Cabo estaban en una misión secreta al regresar y entrar a su habitad encontraron una caja de madera los 4 pingüinos decidieron abrirla

Rico, necesito una barreta!- y Rico regurgita una ganzúa. Skipper la toma y antes de abrir la caja, el pingüino sale expulsado. Los reclutas quedan boquiabiertos al ver aquel cuadro, y de pronto, salen tres estrellas de combate desde la oscuridad de la caja. Kowalski las esquiva pero se corta algunas plumas, Rico sólo sale corriendo, Cabo se tira al suelo y Skipper sólo no podía levantarse gracias al golpe contra el piso. Una vez todos estaban en el suelo, cuatro figuras salen de la caja, las cuatro femeninas con caras angelicales . Los cuatro pingüinos se levantan y se colocan en posición de ataque.

vaya, tenemos compañía ,bambi - le comenta la pinguina con sus ojos erancafes . Ella estaba en posición de ataque con un puño en cada mano.

no serán problema- le contesta la pinguina con un sus ojos eran violetas y tenía estrellas de combate en cada ala. De pronto comienza a lanzar las estrellas de combate a los pingüinos y los cuatros las esquivan, y cuando los chicos se vuelven a poner de pie, la chica llamada flor comienza a golpearles en lugares que eran difíciles de alcanzar, dejándolos inmóviles.

fue demasiado fácil jefa decía otra pingüina de ojos azules

pero quiénes son!- grita Skipper sin poder moverse.

Hola somos un comando secreto de pingüinos hembras mi nombre es flor y ellas son mi equipo ella es

nikte Es la especialista en las armas y explosivos y es el psicótica del equipo, que se comunica principalmente entre gruñidos (rara vez habla). Lo que lo hace única al resto de nuestro grupo es que puede tragarse cualquier objeto y regurgitarlas prácticamente sin hacerse daño Sorprendentemente es capaz de guardar dinamita, ascensores, hasta comida. En su arsenal también se pueden encontrar diversas armas, como un lanzallamas, una sierra eléctrica, entre otras, que van variando de acuerdo a las misiones que se nos presenten. Y ella es

bambi Actúa como la estratégica y la genio del grupo y también construye todos los artefactos que necesitan para completar nuestras misiones. es sumamente inteligente, pero a veces sobre analiza algunas situaciones, además de volverse loca, hasta al grado de crear inventos capaces de destruir el mundo. También hace cosas (o las dice) sin saber qué es. Ella le tiene pánico a los dentistas. Y ella es

mimi Es la más joven, sensible e inocente del grupo. Por ser la novato, tiene menos experiencia que nosotras , aunque en muchas ocasiones da soluciones simples y menos complejas para las misiones, a menudo se ofrece como Conejillo de Indias de los planes de nikte y yo soy

Flor soy la líder del grupo y quien da las tácticas y las órdenes. Mis experiencias me han conducido a estar preparada a cualquier situación, sin importar lo anormal que sea. Mucho gusto y perdón por lo de haces rato

Noy hay problema estamos acostumbrados dijo Skipper

De donde vienen pregunto cabo

De Alaska buena prácticamente decía nikte

Mucho gusto es mejor entrar se esta siendo de noche

Los 8 pingüinos entraron a descansar era muy tarde maña seria un dia mas para conserlas mas y tal vez algo nuevo pase entre estos 8 pingüinos

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 conociendo el zologico

Había amaneció nutro 4 pingüinos dormían tranquilamente pues eran las 3 am asta que algunos ruidos despertaron al líder skiper subió a ver que pasaba seguido de su equipó

Flor –muy bien equipo recuerden que no hay nada mejor que estrenar en la mañana

Nikte – jefa cundo vernos el zoológico -decía mitras lazaba un patada

Flor –después de que todos despierten –decía practicando karate golpeando por accidente a skiper

Flor - lo siento -decía algo apenada

Skipe- buena patada

Flor - gracias

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento los 8 pingüinos fueron a los habitad conocido a todos lo animales al ultimo fueron al habitad delos lémures

Skiper – bueno por ultimo aki vive cola anillada

En ese momento salió julien

Flor- .hermano hace años que no te veo

Cabo –se conocen

Flor si el es mi hermano su madre me adopto cundo era un huevo

Julen hermanita –mort moris hagan los preparativos para un fiesta

Todos asistieron ala fiesta

Julen .bien hermanita es hora de cantar

Flor-seguro

Flor You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know

And you over think  
>Always speak<br>Cryptically

I should know  
>That you're no good for me<p>

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<p>

We used to be  
>Just like twins<br>So in sync  
>The same energy<br>Now's a dead battery  
>Used to laugh bout nothing<br>Now your plain boring

I should know that  
>you're not gonna change<p>

Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<p>

Todos bailaron y aplaudieron la fiesta sigo toda la noche

Continura


End file.
